


From Eden

by Infamous_society



Series: Wasteland, Baby [11]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, Inspired by a Hozier Song, Jealousy, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Song: From Eden (Hozier)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infamous_society/pseuds/Infamous_society
Summary: Arwen’s heart belongs to only youA journey through Middle Earth alongside its characters accompanied by Hozier songs.
Relationships: Arwen Undómiel/Original Female Character(s), Arwen Undómiel/Original Male Character(s), Arwen Undómiel/Reader
Series: Wasteland, Baby [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090121
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	From Eden

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is very toxic in this sorry 
> 
> From Eden by Hozier

Blood dripped onto the clean floor, a stain of sacrifice and dedication. A scar crawled across your face. If this constant fighting meant she would bless you with her being then perhaps it was worth every drop of sweat.

But she was not tainted by the darkness, by the rage that consumed your soul. When she walked the air seemed to shift, expelling all immorality, all torture, each whisper of pain. Yet a sorrow hung around her, drawn close about her as if a cloak to shield her from the horrors of the world. 

“Arwen, must you deny me so?” 

She just smiled, as heavenly and as freely as a bird soaring far above the sea - flying far away from this earth. Hair like midnight, eyes like sapphires, her lips like wine. 

Untouchable. 

She pressed your wound softly, an echo of the gentle love she could offer you. But she never offered, just withheld her affection like a cruel sorceress, hounds of desire baying at her heels. 

“You will heal quickly,” her voice was the starlight incarnate, the longing comfort of huddling around a fire in the wild.

A grin flickered on your face, you did not wince, “You save me from the pain every time.”

For she did not see the pain that burned in your heart - the rage, the jealousy. She was blind to your love, perhaps her heart was already taken. But you wished once more to hold her, desired to taste a drop of the silver light of spring. 

“And yet each time you come back wounded,” mirth flooded her voice. “Yet my brothers do not. Why is that?” 

A shrug, a denial of the truth, “Perhaps I am reckless.”

No word was spoken of your longing, your motives remained hidden. Another drop of darkness poured into your heart. 

She stilled, dipping a cloth into a bowl of water - your blood spread like ivy, taking hold, poisonous. 

“Aragorn says you are foolish,” her hand returned to your cheek. “But you are brave.”

Haze clouded your mind, a soul consuming darkness that ignited the flickering ambers of jealousy. Arwen fled to a mortal man, took refuge in his arms, discarded your eternal love. Yet Aragorn was not worthy of her infinite beauty. 

Instead you laughed lightly, “I care little for Aragorn and his concern, he is aware of how I fight.”

Arwen smiled - memories of a scorching summer sun burning your skin in your thoughts. A butterfly fluttered past her shoulder, disappearing into the cool night air.

“Yet when we were younger you were the most careful of us all.”

And for an instant your breathing slowed. Reminded of days spent by her side, alone, days when you were naive. You glanced at her face briefly - a reflection of your younger self lay there. Perhaps she was a mirror of your innocence, a mirror of who you once were. 

Flames of desire burnt your heart, tendrils of sinful anger had clutched your mind. You would never be innocent or cautious again. 

You shrugged nonchalantly, “Surely that is all that has changed, my love for you remains the same, my love for your brothers too.” 

She just raised an eyebrow, slowly and delicately. Inquiring. 

And perhaps for an instant her potential for mortality blossomed. A slight mortal curiosity danced in her eyes, painting her cheeks. 

But you would wait. Wait by her side for eternity, wait until she clasped her immortality, wait until she truly let you in to her heart. 

Arwen turned, the traces of midnight flowing down her back. Elegant like every word she spoke, delicate as each breath that passed her lips. 

“If you stay with me you will not have to give up your immortality,” a whisper that echoed, singing with temptation and sin. 

Turning abruptly, Arwen stared - thinly veiled shock hid behind her emotionless facade. Promises of smooth skin, treacherous kisses, tender hands flashed through your mind. Perhaps your seduction, your conquest for her soul had succeeded. 

But Arwen was angelic. A peaceful smile flitted across her face, serene as summer rain. Her footsteps treaded lightly away from you, her ethereal beauty concealed once more. 

You would dance with her amongst the flowering daffodils, caress her cheek, watch the desire wash the colour from her eyes. She had not denied you yet. 

Tendrils of corruption tainted your once innocent heart. Her soul, heart and body belonged to you, even if she was blind to her own desires. 

You could wait for eternity to feel the warmth of her love. This state of suffering would merely be another brief passing season in your infinite lifetimes.

Her shadow danced past the room, promising and seductive. Candlelight flickered, dying in the depth of the night, as the arms of another lover embraced her. 


End file.
